


Inevitable

by Dan_G_Panterita



Series: La obra de las circunstancias [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M, General, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan_G_Panterita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las circunstancias los habían arrastrado a encontrarse una y otra vez, que simplemente había resultado inevitable negarse a ver la realidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias:  
> -Posible OoC.  
> -Incongruencias cronológicas 8D… creo D:

No, no eran novios, amantes y mucho menos marido y mujer, simple y sencillamente eran… ellos. Lo cual les parecía un apelativo muy pequeño para el papel que ahora jugaban en la vida del otro, pero no podían definirlo de otra manera. No cuando él era tan él, y ella tan ella. Sin embargo, ambos creían que había sido por esas mismas razones que terminaron en aquella situación, donde dos enemigos habían dejado de serlo para convertirse… en ellos

Obviamente hubo quien puso el grito en el cielo y le dijo a ella las mil y unas razones por las que deberían estar separados. Hasta se preguntaron seriamente si la chica padecía de alzhéimer o algo parecido que le hiciera olvidar ese encuentro del pasado que tan marcados los habían dejado.

"Claro que lo recuerdo"

Fue la respuesta de ella, ante sus amigos y único familiar. Su tío que parecía que se le iba a salir el corazón, un Red que no quitaba la mueca de disgusto, una Blue al borde la histeria y Green con sus facciones más duras que nunca y una mirada penetrante que juraría podría atravesar a un Registeel.

"¿Entonces, Yellow?" fue Blue quien preguntó, exteriorizando la preocupación de todos por el futuro de su amiga ante la decisión que había tomado.

"Fue algo inevitable"

Le había contestado, pero con tanta seguridad y resignación, y con una ligera sonrisa que obviamente no negaba lo satisfecha que estaba con su decisión, y delataba que –desafortunadamente- no habrían podido convencerla de lo contrario. Porque tanto ella como él lo habían aceptado así.

Desde el hecho de re-encontrarse y darse cuenta del peso de cada uno en la vida del otro [1], así como reservarle un grado de importancia, pasando por la consistencia de las similitudes pero también de las diferencias... realmente no había otro fin. Sólo que Lance no lo decía con ternura, su forma de decirlo era denotando obviedad, como si estuviera explicándole a un niño el porque de uno más uno da dos, a lo que ella se limitaba a replicar con una mueca de desagrado, la cual, si tenía suerte, podía ser contestada con una sonrisa burlona de parte de él. O cuando era ella la sonriente, el… si bien podría molestarla, se reservaba esas acciones a sus pensamientos. Cosa muy obvia para ella después de tanto tiempo.

Tal vez no era la más ideal en cuanto a una relación, y distaba de ser aquella que había soñado alguna vez a lado de Red. Pero habían llegado al punto sin retorno en que ya no podían concebirse sin el otro; preguntándose en algún momento si no era una necesidad o una mal sana obsesión de estar con alguien "no-correcto" para el otro… Ella lo negó rotundamente, él lo vio como una posibilidad muy viable, pero no por eso aplicaba a su situación.

"¿Amor podría ser?"

Si, era la más cercana de las posibilidades, tan cercana que optaron por saltársela y decir que las circunstancias los habían arrastrado a encontrarse una y otra vez, que simplemente había resultado inevitable negarse a ver la realidad.

Que muy a su manera, tanto Lance como Yellow eran felices estando al lado de otro.

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaración:  
> [1] Referencia a mi drabble/one-shot titulado "Circunstancial" que tiene un más ligero tinte de Lance y Yellow.


End file.
